camelotfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle of Bardon Pass
The Battle of Bardon Pass is the 9th episode of Camelot Season 1, and the 9th episode overall. Synopsis Igraine sees another copy of herself and thinks that she is going mad. Instead of telling her the truth, Morgan says that she is her damaged soul. Igraine runs off. Morgan suffers from terrible pain, and transforms back into herself, bleeding from her eyes. She rides back to her castle. At Bardon Pass, Harwel and other riders approach and kill a guard. Albion is sent by his father to inform King Arthur of the attack. Harwel does not stop him because he needs the King to be drawn out. Igraine enters her bedchambers and paces frantically, wondering if she is going mad. Taking in her disheveled appearance, Merlin asks what happened to her. Igraine relates her captivity and escape, and Merlin tells her that they spent the night together. Merlin soon realises the truth, and explains to Igraine that Morgan was impersonating her. Leontes wants Guinevere to swear that nothing happened between her and Arthur. She could not do it, and confesses to Leontes. Furious, Leontes goes to confront the King. He is stopped by Merlin on the way and tells him about the matter, shocking him. Merlin tells Leontes to go back to Guinevere, saying that he will deal with it. Wanting to undermine King Arthur’s protection, Morgan wants attacks to be carried out on Pendragon outpost. She offers posts to the men if her plan succeeds, and they pledge themselves to her. Merlin gives orders for the King to be sent to him, and that no one else is to speak to him. He tells Igraine that she needs to keep Guinevere quiet because the other men will feel betrayed if they finds out. With one punch, Merlin sends Arthur flying to the floor. Merlin suggests to him that he covers the incident up, or risk losing everything. Previously turned away by the guards, Albion calls out to them from a window. Albion tells them of the attack, and Merlin states that the pass must be defended. King Arthur assembles the men to get ready to defend his territory. Merlin finds out that Leontes is heading back to his village. Leontes says that when he returns, he is done with Camelot. Merlin gives Gawain orders to protect the King if Leontes or any other person tries to harm the king. Morgan tries to appease the villages, and tells them to have faith in Arthur, saying that he is not to be blame for Merlin’s rash actions. Merlin and Igraine set off to Castle Pendragon, wanting to bring Morgan back to Camelot so that she can answer for her treason. Igraine says that she is sorry that she is not really there when Merlin opened up to her. King Arthur and his party reach Bardon Pass and sees the attacking force. They enter the village through another way. Arthur slips while climbing up the ledge and Leontes offers his hand. Lucan, Albion’s father, thanks them for coming. Arthur flies his banner, which alerts their presence to the attacking party. There are a lot of people seeking protection at Castle Pendragon. Vivian tells Merlin that Morgan is unavailable but he is undeterred and shouts for her. Merlin hurls many accusations at Morgan but when Igraine tries to prove it, the room that she was held in had transformed into a prayer room. Merlin wants to arrest Morgan by force but she is having none of it and calls her guards. Kay senses that something is bothering Leontes, and Leontes says that it is between him and the King. Guinevere rides towards them and arrows rain on her. Leontes runs to shield her. As the men return arrow, Leontes is joined by Arthur. When Guinevere is successful retrieved, Kay grabs Arthur and demands to know what he had done. Arthur confessed that he betrayed Leontes and Kay stalks off angrily. They had a heated exchange and Kay says that Arthur is not a worthy King, nor a worthy brother. Morgan announces to the public that she is going to Camelot to expose Merlin’s corruption and help King Arthur to restore order. Merlin and Igraine have their hands tied and are lead by a horse. On her way, Morgan gathers more followers by offering them protection. Merlin tells Igraine that using sorcery now would turn the people against them for good. He says that Arthur is the solution to this, and asks Igraine to have faith in her son. The battle at Bardon Pass starts. Arthur and his warriors killed many and Harwel calls for his men to retreat. However, Ulfius died in battle, and Kay is wounded by an arrow. Arthur tells everyone to evacuate while he creates a diversion. He tells Gawain that he will reunite with them at the ruined building they passed by previously. Arthur yells at Harwel’s group and taunts them, declaring that the land will be protected to the death. Wallace reassures Harwel that reinforcements are on their way. Harwel states that he is not going to disappoint Morgan and that Arthur will die tonight. Memorable Quotes Cast Gallery 22.jpg 109 Igraine and Merlin tied.PNG 109 Arthur's taunting.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1